This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays typically include a rectangular array of active display pixels surrounded by an inactive border region filled with metal signal lines and other support circuitry. If care is not taken, undesirable reflections from the support circuitry in the inactive border region will be visible to a user of an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.